


Klancie For My Bestie

by reesespuffs1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: Lance and Hunk go to a bar to celebrate getting their dream jobs, and Lance catches the eye of a really cute guy. They go home together and have fun ;) and find that they have feelings, stronger than they probably should have, being that they met less than twenty four hours ago.





	Klancie For My Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie's birthday was like... Over a month ago? But I wanted to write him something. So... Here I am! Basically over a month later, babe. Enjoy.

"Hunk. He's looking again." Hunk glances over his shoulder just in time to see the guy Lance has been eyeing look away with a smirk on his face.

"Well if he's so interesting, then go talk to him." Lance looks back up at his friend sharply. "But I came here with you. To celebrate us both getting the jobs." Hunk rolls his eyes.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, you know. And it isn't every time we go out that you catch the eye of some seriously hot stranger. So I really don't mind. Plus I'm being stared down by that buff chick over there. She's really cute so I'm trying to get you to leave so that I don't seem like the bad guy."

Lance pouts and crosses his arms. "Fine. Thanks, man. Good luck on your end." "Same to you." Lance departs with a pat to his friend's shoulder and saunters over to the long-haired boy that hasn't stopped mentally undressing Lance since they locked gazes.

He tries too hard to look cool and when the guy finally notices him approaching he laughs, pulls a lock of hair behind his ear and gives Lance his full attention.

"Hey," Lance says as soon as he's close enough for the guy to hear him. "Hey." "You wanna hear a secret." The guy's smirk turns to a half smile. "Yeah. Go ahead." "Keep it quiet, but… I'm completely naked under all these clothes."

There is a beat of silence before there is laughter and Lance struggles to keep his face free of red embarrassment. "That was perfect! Ok. Wow." The male calms down gradually and wipes the tears at the corners of his eyes. "I'm Keith. That was a great opener. I bet you're a real charmer."

"I am actually. The ladies at the park really seem to like me when I sit and gossip with them. I'm Lance." Keith grins. "You wanna grab a drink?" Lance grins back and winks. "Do I? Lead the way, hot stuff."

Keith blushes and walks to the bar, Lance following closely.

***

They're dancing on the dance floor. Well… It isn't really dancing. They're too close. They're grinding- basically dry humping each other. Both of them are aroused and it doesn't help him that Keith has a way with his hips. He moves them in time with the beat, with a hypnotic sway, enticing Lance and making his vision clouded with lust. They've both had so much to drink and the alcohol has a lot to do with how fluidly they're moving together.

When Lance has had enough, he whispers "Your lips look so lonely from here. Would they like to meet mine?" He turns Keith around and kisses him while he smiles, swallowing the laugh that had started to bubble out. Lance's head is reeling and he's suddenly blissed out, as he and Keith grind softly and make out on the dance floor.

Keith groans hotly into Lance's mouth and Lance can barely take it anymore before he's palming at the front of Keith's pants and Keith is almost whining.

Keith pulls away, breathing heavily, mouth bruised and red and head falling back at the sensation of the friction the palm is causing.

"Ugh. Lance. Mmm."

And Lance is smiling because he hasn't heard someone moan his name in a while and he just wants to take this man right here right now. But he has self control, so instead he stops teasing him, grabs his hand and drags him to the bathroom.

There is no one in the room, so he pushes Keith up on the door as soon as they're in, making out with him again. Keith is panting, rutting up on Lance's thigh that is between his legs. Lance smirks and chuckles lowly, moving his lips to the boy's neck. He sucks and Keith lets out a shuddered breath.

Lance snakes his arms behind the long-haired boy and grabs at his butt, kneading it in his wide hands. This brings Keith's crotch even closer to his, and Keith lets out a hiss of pleasure.

Lance trails his mouth down, until he's on his knees unbuckling Keith's belt and opening his pants. He mouths along the bulge that the boxers show before pulling it out, not undressing Keith at all.

He gives it an experimental lick and then pushes the entire thing into his mouth, deep throating it on the first try.

Keith moans loudly before looking down in awe. "No gag reflex." Lance beams up at him, pulling off and taking a breath, smiling. Then he takes it into his mouth again, slower this time, and bobbing his head with it.

Keith hums and lifts his hand into the hair at the back of Lance's head. He grips it every time his cock hits the back of his throat.

Lance is good at sucking dick. Like… Really good and it has Keith close to cumming in a shorter time than usual. Before he can let go, however, Lance is pulling off and standing up, leaving Keith hard and frustrated.

"You better have a good reason for that." Lance grins easily. "Depends on if you find my dick a good enough reason." Keith flushes, nodding and tucking himself back into the tight jeans, that feel tighter than before this ordeal.

"My apartment isn't far from here. We can walk. Or do you want to call an uber?" Keith pouts at Lance. "Uuuber, obvi." Lance snorts and takes out his phone as he leads Keith out of the bathroom and out of the club.

"And can we go to my place instead? I feel better over there than anywhere else." Lance smiles at Keith's slurred words, more thrown together than Lance's even though they've had about the same amount of alcohol.

"Of course. Where's the address?" Keith holds his hand out for the phone and punches out the destination on the app. While waiting for their driver to come, the two make out a little more, separated by the honk of a car.

***

They stumble out of the car hand in hand, Keith leading Lance up some tiled stairs, stopping at the third floor and taking out the key to the fourth door to the left.

They crash into the room after fumbling to get in, a flurry of limbs that nearly fall onto the floor when Lance pushes a little too hard. Then they're giggling and Keith leads them to a room with a bed and a bunch of posters lining the walls.

Keith pushes Lance down onto the bed, following by crawling on top of him. He leans over and the two press their lips together in another heated kiss.

Keith ruts against Lance and the two moan into each other's mouths, Keith melting on top of the Latino. Keith moves his lips to Lance's neck, and his hands trail to the hem of Lance's shirt.

When he pulls it off, he sits up and peers down at the toned body, moaning in delight and running a hand down it. Lance grins up at him, moving his own hands to rub Keith's sides. Keith moves his gaze to look into Lance's eyes, their smiles matching.

Suddenly, Lance is taking Keith's shirt off and rolling over to switch their positions. He looks over Keith in a shadow of dominance and Keith's dark eyes swim, and he leans up to capture Lance's lips again.

Lance is gripping Keith's sides tightly and their breath is labored and mingling together. They are both drunk, and this is nowhere near perfect- it's a drunken one night stand and everything is sloppy- but it still feels satisfying.

Lance sits up and starts to unbuckle Keith's belt while Keith lies back and focuses on breathing, because this is a rush and he hasn't had an adventure like this in forever.

It's amazing how fast Lance is when it comes to undressing Keith. One moment Keith is wearing shoes and jeans and a boxer, but all he does is blink, and the next moment, his bottom half is bare and Lance is rubbing his still hard dick.

Keith is slightly arching his back. He's not really sensitive down there on a regular basis, but he's drunk now and almost came earlier. And Lance is just having too much fun watching him squirm.

So Keith decides he would turn the tables. He holds the back of Lance's head and brings him down to eye level with his cock. Lance gets the idea, and is soon licking and sucking the shaft in front of him.

Keith moans loudly once Lance's throat reaches the tip of his cock, and is gladly reminded that Lance can take all of it without his body rejecting it. Keith sighs after a few bobs, figuring he should get on with the plan before he actually comes.

He pulls Lance off and brings his lips up to meet his own, and they are kissing once again and Lance is rubbing his clothed crotch against Keith's bare hips and they're rutting together, enjoying the friction.

Keith reaches down and basically rips off the pants and finds Lance isn't even wearing underwear because his pants are actually leggings and how did he not notice that.

"Lance-" "Wearing underwear with leggings feels uncomfortable and there's always a line." Keith smiles giddily up at the boy. "I was asking you to pull down the rest." Lance blushes and the little "oh" he makes is enough to make Keith crash his lips onto Lance's again for a short time.

As Lance finishes taking off his pants, Keith takes off his shirt and he pants, waiting impatiently for Lance to get fully naked as well. Then they're kissing even more, because they can't get enough of each other's lips.

Keith gets tired of Lance hovering over him and he grabs Lance's shoulders, and Lance finds himself being straddled and- he thought he couldn't get any more aroused. Keith's hair is flowing and tousled and framing his face and they just met, but Lance thinks he's falling in love.

Keith smirks down at the Cuban boy below him and grabs for the lube on the dresser beside the bed. He reaches behind him and slicks up Lance's shaft before lining it up and sinking down, giving himself no prep.

He hisses at the burn, while Lance's head falls back on the pillow he didn't realize was there. Keith is so tight, and he tells him this, and Keith laughs a fluttery, breath filled laugh that causes Lance to smile softly.

Keith sits on Lance. Literally sits flush on his lap, and stays for a few moments. They both pant hard, wrapped up in the pleasure and trying not to cum so soon.

Lance grinds up when he's ready, and Keith basically purrs, but gets the idea. He starts moving. Lance starts to think he should've waited a few more moments.

Keith moves to rest on his knees and puts his hands on Lance's chest and then he rises up and pushes back down, enticing an involuntary hip thrust from Lance who is basically on Nirvana.

"You feel so good. Agh," Lance forces out, through gritted teeth. Keith smirks and does it again, settling into a slow rhythm. He sighs and bows his head, enjoying the burn and drag of Lance.

Lance moans, cursing and trying to keep his hips in place, failing and eventually grasping at Keith's thighs and meeting his bounces in the middle. Keith moans when a particular thrust hits a particular spot, and now they're both almost sobbing at how good this drunken sex is with this other person they've literally never met before.

Lance speeds up when he notices how slow he and Keith were going. He does it as a surprise, so when he grips Keith's thighs harder and suddenly thrusts up in quick movements, Keith cries out and his head flies back, moaning loudly now.

Lance laughs, out of breath, but stares at Keith's beautiful expression while pounding hard and fast. He drinks up Keith's loud noises, proud that he was what was making Keith so reactant. He realizes Keith's face contorting, and feels him clenching around his cock, and gets an idea.

Out of the blue, Keith finds himself on his back and Lance is pushing back in. This position is great and reaches so many places that weren't reached before and Keith whines and digs his fingers into Lance's scalp. Lance smirks down at Keith and goes back to his previous pace, probably even faster.

Keith is basically screaming at this point, and Lance is burying his groans into Keith's shoulder. They're close, unbelievably so, and Lance's thrusts start to get sloppy, and Keith's sounds are getting desperate.

"Please. Pleasepleaseplease! Ah. Uhhhh!" Lance grins and reaches between them, pulling and Keith's neglected penis and tugs on it a few times before Keith's hole squeezes Lance and Keith is shouting Lance's name because he's cumming.

When Keith comes down from his high, Lance's hips are stuttering and he ruts a few more times into Keith before he finally releases and Keith is overly sensitive and it feels weird because there is no condom. Wait-

"Lance. You didn't wear a condom," Keith states when Lance slumps down over him and is breathing heavily, blissed. "Sorry."

Keith smiles. "Don't sweat it. As long as you're clean." Lance nods and Keith hums. "Speaking of. Can you pull out so I can go to the bathroom?" Lance sighs and rolls off of Keith, allowing the boy to get up and clean himself.

Lance lies on his back catching his breath. He smiles to himself because that was the best sex he's ever had, and he doesn't want to leave.

Keith comes back out in a bit, and smiles when he finds Lance in the same position he left him in. Lance is sleeping and if Keith thought Lance's orgasm face was gorgeous, then his sleeping face is a sight to behold.

Keith climbs into the bed and lies down. Lance immediately cuddles up to the new presence. Keith chuckles and runs his hands through the short hair on the head by his chest. He sighs, pleased, and hopes this isn't a one time thing.

***

Keith wakes up to an empty bed. He blinks open his eyes and the spot next to him is crinkled but no one is there. He sighs and combs his hair back, out of his face. He rolls onto his side and pouts, but gets over it pretty quickly.

He gets out of bed, hissing at the pain in his hips, but he limps out of his room, pulling on a boxer quickly. He yawns and scratches his head, heading to the kitchen. Suddenly, there's a clang of noise from the kitchen and he hears someone curse, so he rushes over.

When he gets into the kitchen, he's greeted with the sight of Lance bending down to pick up a frying pan that had dropped from where he had tried to get it.

"What are you doing?" Lance startles and goes to stand up, but hits his head on the edge of the counter. He curses again, putting his hand to the back of his head and comes up slowly, turning to Keith with a shy smile.

"Well, I was trying to make you breakfast, but your kitchen is surprisingly hard to maneuver." Keith snorts. "There's literally nothing for you to cook. I usually just order something on my way to work." Lance blushes slightly. "Oh. Also I couldn't find hangover meds and my head is killing me and all this noise is literally going to destroy my brain so could you-"

Keith turns around before Lance finishes but soon returns with a bottle of Tylenol. He watches Lance take a pill and swallow it with a handful of water from the tap, then takes a pill of his own and swallows it dry.

"So…" Lance smiles at Keith's attempt to a conversation. Now that they're sober, they find it harder to speak to each other. Not because they don't have anything to talk about, but because they actually like each other after just one night, and now they're nervous.

Lance clears his throat. "So… I was wondering if you would like to see a movie sometime? It's just you seem really cool and I still can't wrap it around my head that you actually wanted to… Y'know… Get busy with me? So before this spell or whatever runs out, I would really like to actually have a date."

Keith is blushing and his smile is small and soft, because Lance just spoke from his heart and his heart can't take it. They only met last night, but when Keith said "sure," they both felt like their relationship might actually last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to proof read anything. But here you are baby boy. As promised: nsfw klance. Hope you liked it.


End file.
